


The Priest and the Incubus

by BeijingNoodle



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adam is a sex demon, Demon!Adam Warlock, Demon!Gamora, Demon!Magus, Exorcist!Steve Rogers, Fallen Angel!Goddess, M/M, Priest!Thanos, Sex, Thanos reads the Bible, at some point, church, medieval!au, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeijingNoodle/pseuds/BeijingNoodle
Summary: Adam is a concubus sent to medieval England to seduce Priest Thanos into joining the forces of evil. However the two grow an unusual bond and things seem to take in unseen turn into ~romance~
Relationships: Soul Gem/Adam, Thanos/Adam
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One: introductions

Adam strolled into the throne room of Mephisto, he’d been summoned for a mission to earth. Adam was a Concubus from the second circle of hell, his golden skin was draped in the finest of silks that barely covered his body, his hair was soft, fluffy and unkempt from his days spent having his way with as many souls and demons as he could reach, his skull was crowned by two well groomed, curved ram horns, his tail trailed out behind him with rings of gold wrapped at perfectly measured intervals. He entered the throne room as if he owned it and took his time to acknowledge his king. It took Miphesto clearing his throat for Adam to look to him, his eyes gleamed brightly.  
“Do you know why I’ve summoned you here?” The King of Hell asked.  
“I assume you’ll tell me in a moment, my lord.” Flashing a fang filled grin. Miphesto sighed and tried not to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
“I’m sending you to earth, there’s a priest in England whom would do use well if you bring him to our side.”   
“You want me to use my usual charms to bring him about?” Adam asked flicking his tail back and forth making the rings jingle.   
“Naturally,” Mephesto said, “of course you can handle yourself and make regular reports of progress.” Adam nodded and turned on his heel back the way he came. A priest, this was bound to be one of his easiest assignments yet, priests were always so easy to prompt into sin considering how up their own asses they tended to be, and how power hungry they got once they were told how important to the community they were. 

Thanos woke early, always before the sun came up. He was washed and dressed in his modest, black robes. The children would be at the classroom soon for their Latin and scripture lessons, it was his duty to teach them. He made his way from his Rectory behind the church, it was a fine home, slightly larger than others in his village, but it was modest with a single bedroom and a large living room/kitchen area with a large fireplace and all modestly furnished. His church was well sized like any good church it would easily fit his congregation plus a few more. It was built with stone and wood, he’d helped build it himself to make sure it would stand forever. He walked in and made his way to the alter of god. The children were beginning to arrive each one of them had baskets filled with parchment, ink wells, pens, and fire wood to supply the fire. If they didn’t bring firewood Thanos would make they sit away from the warmth and light of the fire as punishment.   
“Good morning students.” He greeted them as he picked up his bible and brought it down to the nove. It was still dark out and cold thanks to the coming winter. Harvest season was over and his student numbers had doubled since autumn. He went to his usual teaching area, the smaller of the two fireplaces where he kept a small table, chair, and switch (for giving out punishment for wrong answers).   
“Good morning Father.” The children all greeted in unison. They took turns placing their firewood into the fireplace and Thanos went about lighting it. He waited for them to take their seats on the floor and warm up a bit before he himself took his place on the chair and opened the Bible on his lap.   
“Let’s start with a prayer shall we?”


	2. Chapter Two: First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they finally meet.

Adam had watched Thanos for the whole day, he’d done a double-take when he’d first spotted the priest. He was a tall beast of a man more suited for leading armies rather than preaching to the masses. No wonder Mephesto wanted him. His strong jaw and well defined muscles that simply couldn’t hide under his shabby robes. The priest had gone through his daily duties of teaching, cleaning his church, doing a couple of baby baptisms (which looked more like water torture), and doing a few house visits to pray over the sick and administering blessings. It was all so boring. Adam has spent his day fiddling about and causing basic havoc: removing breaks on wagons, knocking things of shelves, whatever would keep him entertained. Thankfully he kept himself invisible so as far as the villagers thought they were all accidents.   
Nightfall came and it was finally time to get to work. Adam followed Thanos back to his Rectory and slipped in behind him. He watched as a fire was started in the fireplace and soup was made. It smelled wonderful, he was very tempted to reveal himself just for a bowl. He decided against it... for now, he’d get soup later after Thanos went to bed. The rest of the evening was uneventful there was bible reading, house keeping that kept forcing Adam to move across the room for, and evening prayer and then his favorite part: watching Thanos undress. It was everything he hoped for and just a bit more. If there was an award for best looking ass this man would win all three top spots.   
“Turn around and let daddy are the rest.” Adam murmured. As if on cue Thanos turned and the demon’s eyes nearly fell out of his head they went so wide. Someone gifted this beautiful man an elephant trunk and then cursed him to be a man of god. Adam had to turn away and close his eyes to keep his soul from ascending into heaven, this was going to be the only time he ever praised god for anything. Ever. He needed to take a walk and rethink how he was going to do this. 

Thanos pulled back his featherbed and settled himself into the woolen mattress underneath, he did have blankets but these days it was warmer to sleep between the two. With a quick fluff of his pillow he laid down and relaxed. His breathing slowed as he drifted off into sleep. His dreams were simple and sweet. Then a loud clattering woke him up. He sat up and listened, there was movement in his house. He threw back the covers and stood, quickly throwing on his under-robe just for some covering. He made his way carefully into the main room. In the dim remains of the firelight he saw a figure crouching on the floor. Was he holding a bowl? The figure turned their head and looked at him, bright eyes flowed bright. Oh dear, the figure had horns.   
“What in the name of god?” Thanos said.  
“Oh please sweetie, god only dreams of making someone as beautiful as me.” Said the figure and stood, dropping the bowl to the floor.   
“You are you, demon?”  
“My name’s Adam, but you can call me daddy if you want.” Purred Adam, he waved his tail and made the rings jingle.  
“I will be calling you no such thing!” Thanos said offended. “Begins from this house.” He made a sign of the cross. The demon moved closer.  
“Is this foreplay then? Because if it is you’ve got a lot to learn. I give lessons for free.” He moved close enough for Thanos to see him.  
“Dear god.” Said the priest and he promptly fainted.  
“Oh for fuck sake!” Adam shouted, he knelt by the fallen priest and pouted. “This went worse than expected.”


	3. Chapter Three: Morning Problems

Thanos awoke with a start. He sat up and accessed his current situation, he was in his bed. Had it been a dream? A terrible, terrible dream? Yes, it had to be there was no possible way that there had been a demon in his home. He got up out of bed and started his morning. Once he was dressed he went into his main room. There was a bowl laying on the floor. Oh no. He picked it up and placed it in the wash basin while removing a rosary from his neck. The floor creaked behind him and he swung around rosary up defensively. Adam stopped dead in his tracks only a few feet beyond. His eyes fell on the rosary and he stared.  
“Begone foul beast.” Thanos commanded.  
“Don’t be fucking rude.” Adam said, he waved his hand and the rosary fell to pieces. Thanos dropped it.  
“How did you do that? You cannot destroy an image of god.”  
“I didn’t realize god looked like the letter T.” Adam said crossing his arms, his tail waved and jingled slowly.  
“Why are you here, tell me demon.” Thanos said, quickly crossing himself.  
“My name is Adam, as I’ve told you. And I’m here for you obviously.”  
“Lies I’ve never sinned in my life.”  
“I know and it’s boring. I’m here to fix that.” Said the demon with a grin. Thanos decided there was one thing to do, he left his house and made his way to the church. He had to pray for forgiveness. Adam followed him.   
“Oh come on. It’s not that bad.” The demon said, he struggled to keep pace with Thanos whose one step was nearly three of his. The priest ignored anything the demon said and simply closed the door behind him.   
“Oh come on!” Adam pouted from the other side of the door.  
“You cannot enter consecrated ground, as long as I’m here I’m safe from you.” Thanos stayed triumphantly. Adam hissed at him. The priest went about his duties as he waited for the children to arrive, thankfully he went through the back way into the church so the Adam wouldn’t see the children and attack them. Lessons went as usual and once they were done Thanos checked to see if the demon was still there.   
Adam had sat himself down on the back steps and wait. It’s not like he had anything else to do in the meantime. After what seemed like an age of waiting the door opened. He quickly sat up and looked to the door. It was Thanos.  
“Aren’t you cold dressed like that?” He asked.  
“Aren’t you warm dressed like that?” Adam returned.  
“Well I was going to invite you to warm yourself by the fireplace but if you want to pout..” He started closing the door.  
“Wait,” Adam said standing up, “it’s very cold out here.”   
“You come in then.” Thanos opened the door back up and Adam rushed inside. He let out a sigh of joy as he sat down by the fire.   
“I assume you’ll be here a while?” Thanos said.  
“Once I finish what I came for.” Adam nodded.  
“That’s not going to happen.”   
“Then get used to me.” The demon said, Thanos hugged and walked into his office. He’d see about that. He took out parchment and an ink well and began writing a letter to his fellow priests in the Vatican about his current predicament. They’d help with this problem. For know it would be best to keep the demon happy by remaining cordial. The next thing to do would be to try and cover up all the demon parts so that none of the villagers freaked out.


	4. Chapter Four: Nun Disguises and Pouting Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because I no longer know what I’m doing. *YEET*

Adam fidgeted under the thick, suffocating nun robes. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d lived in hell of millennia he would’ve sworn he was there now. When Thanos had brought the clothes out of a cupboard he hadn’t expected that the titan of a man would actually force him into them. The priest now sported a long set of claw marks in his arm. The priest had held him down as forced the awful thing on him(kicking and screaming the whole way).   
“Stop pouting.” Thanos said as they walked through the village running errands. “Be glad I didn’t make you wear the full veil.” Adam bristled bit remained as calm as he could under the circumstances.   
“Our last stop is the butcher for supper.” Thanos said, Adam perked up at the idea of food.   
“Food?”   
“You eat?” Thanos turned and looked at the demon.  
“Of course I eat!” Adam shouted, Thanos shushed him.  
“Don’t draw attention. Stay out here.” He ordered and went inside. Adam sighed and leaned against the wall.  
“Fine.”   
“Don’t pout.” Thanos called behind him. The demon crossed his arms and waited. He kept getting looks from some of the villagers, it was making him uncomfortable. What the hell is taking him so long? A woman came up to him and took his hands in hers.  
“Oh sister I’m so glad you’ve come to our little village, god has truly gifted us with such a wonderful priest.” She cooed. Adam stared at her unsure of what to do.  
“Yeah, sure.” He said and then quickly pulled away. Thanos came out then and the demon could smell rabbit. Food. He turned quickly on his heel and practically ran back to the rectory leaving the villagers a bit confused.   
When Thanos got back Adam had stripped down and was in the process of shredding the nun robes.   
“Never again!” The demon yelled in rage.   
“It was the best I had at the moment.” Thanos said.   
“Next time I’ll just go naked.” Adam said, he checked himself over. Mild hives. Wonderful. Gotta love holy garment caused rashes. His tail lashed in annoyance.   
“I’ll see if I can find something more appropriate for you next time.” Thanos said getting started on dinner.  
“Wonderful, please tell me you have a bathtub.”   
“Small bathhouse behind the rectory. There’s a wood stove in there as well as running water.” Thanos said.   
“Oh thank goodness.” The demon said drawing the priest’s attention.  
“You don’t thank your king of lies?”   
“Why would I do that? He might show up while I’m bathing and I’m not dealing with him or his cock right now.”   
“Charming.” Adam huffed and went to find the bath. He located easily and locked the door behind him. A quick snap of his fingers lit a fire in the wood stove. The small room warmed up quickly as he turned on the water for the large wooden tub and simply sank in.   
There was a knock on the door. He looked over in mild annoyance. He could smell a wrath demon on the other side. They sent a wrath demon from the fifth circle to get his report? Oh joy.  
“Come in.” He said a waved a hand to unlock the door. Gamora glared at him from the doorway


	5. Chapter Five: Bath Time

Adam took his time to admire the wrath demon, spiky armor, double set of curved horns, three long tails tipped with curved spikes, and wonderfully well manicured cloven hooves. She frowned deeply as she walked into the bathroom.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She growled.  
“What’s the matter darling? You look stressed.” Adam cooed at her and draping himself over the side of the tub.   
“Don’t you dare.” She snapped Adam leaned out of the tub.  
“Care to join me, I give wonderful massages. Inside and out.” He winked and she cracked a half smile.   
“I remember, but you know what I’m here for.” She knelt down to his eye level. “How’s it looking so far?”  
“Tall, purple, and hung.” Adam said. “He could actually be something of a problem though.”  
“How so?”   
“He’s very devout, and I’m pretty sure he sent a letter to the Vatican.”  
“Are you in danger?”  
“This won’t be my first rodeo with an exorcist and it’s certainly not going to be my last.”  
“Will you bring out her?”  
“If it comes to that then she’ll have been necessary.” Adam said sinking back into the tub.   
“She hasn’t been seen in a while.” Gamora said softly moving closer.   
“If I wanted her out I’d let her, along with the other one. But their both pains in my ass and I’d rather not have to deal with them.” Adam said, leaning in until their noses touched.   
“Unless you think you can think you can handle Magus and Goddess?” He growled. Gamora backed away, unnerved.   
“Mephesto expects your return with the priest before the end of winter.” She stood back up and left.  
“Damn it shut the door!” Adam yelled, there was a huff of exasperation as Gamora came back and slammed the door.   
“Fucking hell!” Adam yelled and submerged himself underwater. He had plenty of time to finish this mission, with or without having to deal with the Vatican. He let out a breath and watched the bubbles float to the surface of the water. He surfaced and decided he’d been in the bath long enough, getting out he waved his hand and watched the water drain. He opened the door and returned to the rectory. The smell of food filled his nose as soon as he entered and his mouth watered. Thanos was sitting at the small table with a plate in front of him absentmindedly eating and reading a book.   
“What’s this? Something that isn’t a bible? I’m surprised.” Adam said trying to get a look at the title.   
“It’s called The Canterbury Tales.” Thanos said showing Adam the cover: a knight on a horse with a few knights behind him.   
“Any good?”   
“It’s decent, your food is on the wood stove to keep warm.” Thanos said turning back to his book.   
“Thanks.” The demon found his plate and tucked into his dinner. It was delicious, so this is what celibacy did to a person, it made them an amazing cook.   
“Are you purring?” Thanos asked. Adam stopped chewing and looked up.   
“No.” Adam said blushing. Then he thought of something.  
“Where will I be sleeping?” He asked. Thanos looked over at him.  
“Out here, I’ll bring you a blanket and pillow.”   
“But your bed looks so comfy.”  
“Or I could have you sleep outside?” Thanos said looking, Adam narrowed his eyes.  
“You’re mean.”


	6. Chapter Six: The Morning Of

Thanos woke slowly. Adam was asleep on top of him like he’d done every night for a month, it wasn’t awful but it sure didn’t help other things from waking up. Currently said thing seemed to be awake before Thanos and pressed against Adam’s stomach, with only the featherbed separating them. Using the feather bed the priest carefully wrapped up the demon and moved him to the side without waking him. He got up and did his morning routine while trying to think of anything that wasn’t the fact that the demon slept in the nude, he went with the best method of calming his unholy urges; prayer and asked god for forgiveness for his sinful ideas. The Exorcist would be here soon and then he wouldn’t have to deal with Adam anymore. The thought was however bittersweet, the demon had grown on him somewhat over the month. But at the same time Adam had awoken something in himself that Thanos tried hard not to dwell on, a deep carnal want to be touched and to touch in way that should cross a priest’s mind, and also a feeling of softness like one might have with a child, or a lover.   
A soft shuffling in the bedroom announced Adam’s return to the waking world, or rather attempted return. Thanos finished making a breakfast of scrambled eggs and placed some in a bowl for the demon. He brought them into the room and gazed upon the very sleepy and very unaware demon wrapped up in the featherbed in the mattress. His eyes were barely open and his hair was a fluffy mess of bed head.  
“Are you awake yet?” Thanos asked.  
“Mmmmm...” came the answer as the demon slowly removed his arms from the wrapped featherbed. Thanos places the eggs on the bedside table.   
“There here if you want them. I’m off to go tend to the children.” He said, Adam said something unintelligible and Thanos left. The snow had finally begun to fall by now, blanketing the world in pure white. It was such a soft color white, representing purity, renewal, and life. He smiled at the thought as he entered the church. At the alter stood a man with baby blue eyes, and dressed in priestly robes.Steve Rogers, the exorcist was here.


	7. Chapter Seven: ExorcismsRUs

Adam had faded back to sleep when Thanos had left. He was mildly disturbed when he left suddenly cold, but the feeling quickly faded. It took the sudden burning sensation of his body entering the church to wake him. He shouted in alarm but found himself held down firmly by both Thanos and tightly wrapped ropes.   
“What are you doing!?” He yelled.  
“Silence, beast.” Said the exorcist and quickly dashed Adam with holy water. The demon let out a growl of pain and was set none to carefully into a chair which he was promptly tied down to it. The exorcist did a slow walk around Adam.  
“By God, to think of ever come face to face with a flesh and blood demon.” Steve said stopping in from to Adam.  
“Am I everything you dreamed of?” Adam said locking eyes with the exorcist. Steve frowned and simply walked over to the little table that had been brought from the fireplace the the alter. There was a bag on the table and Adam could easily guess what was inside it. Holy water, frankincense, crosses, rosaries, and other such holy objects. From the bag Steve produced an large, leather bound bible. It was older, and the pages were browned.   
“Ready, Father?” Steve asked looking to Thanos. The priest nodded and opened his own bible. Adam sighed and prepares for a long day for pain. They began reading out loud in Latin and he gritted his teeth to ward of the pain. 

Hours had past since the exorcism started and had left Adam doubles over and panting in pain. So far he’d been slashed with holy water (which left red, hot marks across his body), had crossed pressed to him (which gave him hives), and the exorcist kept places his hands on Adam’s head trying to send him back to hell (which had given him a headache). Now they’d moved to burning the frankincense and it had caused a sneezing fit. So far Adam had sneezed eleven times in a row and the constant jilting forward was doing nothing for his head.   
“Shouldn’t he have vanished back to hell by now?” Thanos asked, he half wanted to give Adam a tissue to blow his nose.   
“Some demons tend to hang on trying to do as much damage as they can. What I’m surprised about is the fact that he hasn’t tried to throw us into walls or launch things at our heads.” Steve said, waving the frankincense around the air lazily as the demon continued to sneeze.   
“I think that’s a new record for sneezing.” Thanos said.  
“Is there such I thing?” Adam asked catching his breath.  
“Congratulations, I’ll make you a metal later.” Steve said putting the frankincense down.  
“Oh thank goodness, that stuff smells rank.” Adam sighed.  
“Don’t get comfortable, beast I still have one thing left I can do.” Steve knelt down in front of Adam who stared at him in horror.   
“Don’t, you don’t know what will happen when you do.” He stammered. Steve grabbed the demon’s hands and folded them into his to pray.   
“We’re going to pray together, you and I.” Steve said wrapping up a rosary around their fingers, Adam winced one pain and let out a soft whimper. Thanks watched somewhat disturbed, he wanted to pick Adam up and hug him closely. As the prayer started Adam tried to curl into himself but was prevented by the exorcist kneeling in front of him, his breathing was hard and his eyes were pressed shut. As Thanos watched the demon seemed to be glowing, and it was getting brighter as time went on building until it became nearly blinding. Then it went out, and Adam exploded.


	8. Chapter Eight: Magus Arrives

Thanos looked up from the wall where he’d been tossed, Adam lay sprawled out on the floor the remains of the chair scattered around in small charred pieces. Steve was laying near Thanos. Across the walls of the church were burn marks that resembled wings. Adam sat up slowly, shaking in pain.   
“What have you done?” He whimpered and backed away moving towards the door.  
“Wait!” Thanos said trying to get up, but too sore. Adam rushed out the door and into the cold snow beyond.   
“Well my, my, my,” came a voice from the pews, “he sure is upset with you isn’t he?” Thanos stood and turned, a demon sat there with lavender skin and horns that curved like a gazelle. He looked like Adam but with a well groomed undercut and far more clothes that were just as fancy. His horns were tipped with golden rings crusted with diamonds, he had long pointed ears studded with earrings, and fangs that   
“Who are you?” Thanos asked.  
“Please, call me Magus.” His spoke with a melodic voice that was also firm and commanding.   
“Magus?”  
“I was locked away inside Adam, Mephesto didn’t really like my many attempts to take the throne of hell.” Magus said spreading his arms out across the back of the pew and crossing his legs.   
“You’re what came out of the light?” Thanos asked.  
“No. I was the first one evicted from Adam, the light was someone else.” Magus stood from the pew he winced as he walked through the church. He stopped at the feet of the exorcist.   
“Exorcisms never turn out well.” He said simply before exiting the church. Thanos went over to check on Steve.  
“Father, father. Wake up.” Thanos shook him carefully, Steve came too.  
“What happened?” He asked.  
“It worked.” Thanos lied. “The demon is gone.” He helped Steve to his feet.   
“Are you feeling alright?” Steve nodded, and moved to collected his things.  
“Yes thank you, I think I’ll be on my way now. I have to make my report to the Vatican as soon as possible.” He packed his things and Thanos showed him to the front doors of the church away from where the two demons had gone. He took quick note of the burn marks Magus had left on the floor where he’d walk (limped) through the church, he’d have to do a hard sand on the hardwood floors to remove any traces of the marks before Sunday mass. He waved goodbye to Steve and then made his way back to his Rectory.


	9. Chapter Nine: Woodland Meeting

Magus made his way slowly through the woods he knew where Adam was, he always knew. He found the smaller demon shortly crouched behind a tree trunk in the woods. He approached slowly, taking his time and allowing Adam to hear his arrival. The lust demon was trying to administer to his injuries.  
“Licking your wounds Warlock?” He asked. Adam glared at him over his shoulder.  
“Fuck off, Magus.” Adam snapped, Magus leaned over him.   
“You can act like you don’t like me as much as you like, but we both know that you can never truly hate me.” He said pressing himself into Adam’s side. Adam groaned and Magus wrapped his arms around him.   
“Let’s see what I can do about these.” He said. Adam felt a warmth pass over him as his injuries from the exorcism healed. Magus let out a hum as he checked over his work.  
“Of course it can’t fix everything,” he spoke softly, “when did you start caring about you conquests?”   
“I don’t know what your talking about.” Adam said.  
“Or really? Is that why you looked so heart broken when the exorcism was over?” Magus teased, Adam shoved away and stood up bristling. Magus smiles and stood slowly.   
“Now, now. I haven’t said anything that isn’t true.”   
“You’re seriously getting on my last nerve.” Adam growled Magus held up his hands.  
“I think I’m hardly the thing you need to worry about right now.” Adam straightened up. The pride demon was right, they had other things to worry about.   
“Do you know where she is?” Adam asked, Magus shook his head slowly.  
“I don’t know and I’m not going to stick around long enough to find out.”   
“You’re leaving!?”  
“Do you have a better idea?” Magus inquired .  
“No.”   
“I thought not. Don’t worry though I’ll be nearby, go enjoy your priest. He’s waiting for you.”


	10. Chapter Ten: The Goddess

Steve Rogers made his way through the woods steadily on foot. He had quite a report to the Vatican: Adam Warlock would have his own written file once the exorcist returned. For now he would enjoyed the calm and quiet of the woods and the creatures that lived in it. Leaves rustled nearby, birds nesting down for the night perhaps? He carried on his way, night was coming on fast and the next town was still a ways away. The leaves rustled again. He stopped and turned to look, nothing was there.   
“Odd.” He said softly but carried on at a brisker pace. He tried to calm his nerves, he was being ridiculous there was nothing in the woods that could hurt him. For god’s sake he just exorcised a demon! He came to a crossroads and stopped. Pulling out a map he made a quick check to make sure he went in the correct direction. When he looked back up there was a woman standing in the middle of the crossroads, she wore a long, tattered, red cape which covered her face. She was carrying a sword.   
“Lovely evening isn’t it?” He greeted her as he took the left road. She looked over at him and Steve was surprised by how bright her eyes were.   
“Where are you heading, Father?” She asked, her voice was sweet and soft, like feathers.   
“I’m on my way to the Vatican, my child. I’ve just finished a very difficult exorcism.” He said. “Care to join me? Its getting quite dark.” He offered she nodded and walked up beside him.   
“Are you baptized, child?” He asked.  
“Of course, baptism keeps us holy and pure in the eyes of the Lord.” She said as she walked along beside him. “You know, our dear Lord disliked liars. Did you know that?”  
“Well yes.”  
“And did you know that your exorcism not only failed, but it brought forth another demon?” Steve stopped in his tracks.  
“Excuse me?”  
“But it’s alright, out Lord is all forgiving. As long as your willing at ask for his forgiveness. Or in this case you’ll beg.” Her cloak fell off revealing a glowing, beautiful halo and awe inspiring wings. She was dressed like a Templar Knight. She drew her sword and Steve stumbled back.  
“Wait, wait!”   
“Judgment waits for no man, and I am the judge and executioner for the Lord.” She said and swung.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Confessions

Thanos has been standing in the snow just outside the woods looking for Adam. He’d called for the demon until he was hoarse. He needed to explain himself, to try and make Adam understand what had happened. He Hearn footsteps approaching, golden skin entered the glow of the lantern light. Adam looked exhausted and unsure of himself, something the priest had never seen from the demon before.   
“Thank God your alright.” Thanos said reaching for Adam. The demon flinched away from him.   
“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Adam said sternly, Thanos pulled his hand away. “Do you really think I’m going to forgive what you’ve done so easily? The thing you’ve let out? The pain that it caused me?” He snapped.   
“I’m sorry.” Thanks said weakly. Adam huffed and pushed past him heading towards the rectory. Thanos looked back at the forest and caught a glimpse of Magus, but the other demon quickly vanished from sight. He turned and followed Adam, the demon had shut the door to the bedroom, no doubt locking the door behind him. Fair enough. Adam deserved his time alone after everything that had happened. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
It took three days for Adam to finally come out of the room. Three days of sullen silence and Thanos talking softly to him outside of the door. The priest had never come up with a good explanation for why he had helped with the exorcism. Not that it seemed like Adam would’ve accepted anything save for Thanos strapping himself to repent. It was a quiet day when Adam unlocked the door and came out of the room. Thanos had frozen in place from where he’d been stoking the fire and had turned his neck nearly all the way around to look at Adam. The demon had glanced back at him.  
“Care to go for a walk?” He’d asked. Thanos and stood immediately and had shouted “YES” loud enough for the whole town to hear. And now here they were walking slowly through the snow, most of their walk had been silent as Adam had looked around taking in the cool winter evening and Thanos had kept looking at Adam through the corner of his eyes. Adam stopped and looked over at Thanos.   
“I’m sure you’ve thought of a million excuses as to why you did it, but I don’t want to hear them.”  
“Okay...” Thanos said uneasily.  
“Want I want to hear from you, is want you think of me.” The priest was caught off guard. He hadn’t expected that, not at all.   
“What I think of you?” He repeated.  
“Yes.” So many things to say, and yet he had no way to word them. He found it ridiculous, he’d made so many sermons all of which were the same thing just said in new, fancy ways; but now he had no words. Adam wanted to know the truth inside of Thanos’s heart. In the last month of having Adam around he’d found his life fuller and brighter. The demon had brought a radiance with him that had filled every once of his little rectory, his inappropriate teasing and flirting had grown on him and Thanos had learned to toss a few back at the demon with ease. Seeing Adam tied up and harmed had been the worst experience Thanos had gone through, his worst sinned. His second worst were the lies he’d been telling himself for days: that he didn’t find Adam attractive, that he didn’t want to caress every inch of Adam’s body, kiss the soft curve of his neck, and pushing himself into the demon’s body. There weren’t words for his feelings for Adam but that didn’t mean there weren’t other ways that didn’t need speaking. Thanos reaches out an arm and wrapped it around the smaller man, pulling him into a tight embrace. He used his other hand to grab ahold of a Adam’s hair and jerked it back. The demon gasped in surprise and Thanos crushed their lips together into a deep and intimate kiss. Adam went in an instant from tense to completely relaxed and leaned into the kiss, leaning up on his toes for better reach.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter, go figure that the smut is. But did you really expect anything different?

The way back home was mostly a blur. Thanos had picked Adam up and carried him back but neither had come up for air as the kissing became much more intense. Adam seemed to be trying to drag him down and closer. Thanos fumbled with the door and barely managed to open it before he had to shift Adam’s weight into one arm. He tried to figure out if he could get them to the bedroom before things got too out of hand. They weren’t, as Adam’s hands changed place from wrapped around Thanos’s neck and trailed out to his quickly hardening cock. Thanos pulled away from the kiss.  
“Adam.” He practically growled. The demon chuckled.   
“You can spank me later.” Adam cooed. Thanos grunted and looked for a good place to set down his cargo. Adam leaned in to run a trail of kisses along his neck, slowly pulling off his holy robes as he did.  
“The cabinet, darling,” Adam said between kisses, “you won’t have to hold me up, and you’ll go in nice and deep.” It was as good a plan as any, his cabinets were after all waist high. He plopped the demon down onto the wooden surface with a soft thump. Adam went promptly to work removing his clothing (not that there was much to remove despite the fact that Thanos had brought plenty of clothes Adam wore only the loosest ones). He was beautifully made as though he were carved from gold, his cock stood at attention which it seemed to be crying for.   
“Your turn.” Adam said and leaned forward to hook onto the buttons of Thanos’s robe.   
“Don’t break the buttons.” Thanos said, Adam pouted slightly.  
“But it looks so nice when they pop.”  
“I’d rather not have to sew buttons back on just for your aesthetic.” He replied as Adam began undoing the buttons carefully. The robes slipped off and Adam gasped and stared in wonder at the towering erection before him. It was perfectly veined and thick. A thought the demon then, he hadn’t had sex in a month he was going to be tight, they were going to need a lot of lube. He snapped his fingers and a small bottle of oil.   
“Take this, put some in your hand.” He instructed. Thanos opened the bottle and poured some into the palm of his hand.  
“Now, put it on yourself.” Adam said softly and spread his legs as far as he could to accommodate the priests thick thighs. Thanos gripped his cock with his hand and spread the oil along the length. The sensation was amazing, warm and slick and firm. He began to slowly jerk himself and leaned his other hand against the cabinet next to Adam who simply watched the display with giddy glee as the priest painted softly over him.   
“Thanos.” He said pressing a hand against his cheek, the man stopped his ministrations and locked eyes with the demon.  
“Save that for me, darling.” He purred, he picked up the bottle of oil and poured a small amount on his fingers and pressed two against his entrance.  
“What are you doing?” Thanos asked.  
“Preparations, your a rather large size.” Adam said, Thanos chuckled and leaned into for a kiss. Adam complied, he removed his fingers from himself and gave a soft tug and Thanos’s cock. The priest grunted and followed the hand.   
“I cannot believe I’m giving my virginity to a demon.” He said, Adam smirked.  
“I can’t believe I fell in love with a man of god.” Thanos pressed himself into Adam and gripped either side of the demon’s hips to help with the process. Adam arched into the grip and let out a moan as Thanos pushed deep inside of him.   
“Are you alright?” Thanos asked.  
“Yes, keep going. You’re doing wonderfully.” Adam said softly, the priest hummed at the praise. Inside of Adam was tight, warm, and somehow it fit snuggly, as if he was supposed to have been there just they way they were. He pulled at nearly all the way and gave a few experimental thrusts. Adam let out a soft pant and adjusted his position.   
“You’re sure?” Thanos asked one more time.  
“Yes.” Adam consented, Thanos shoved back into the demon. He kept up a good steady pace, going deep and thrusting hard. Adam has his back arched, he moaned with every thrust and rolled his hips to meet with each one. Thanos felt a heat building and quickened his pace and Adam could barely keep tempo, the demon gave up and simply allowed himself to be fucked. Thanos moves one of his hands to Adam’s leg and pushed it further out for better depth. In a moment the demon let out a yell and threw his head back as he came and his own seed splashed across his chest, the moment was so erotic to Thanos that he himself couldn’t hold back his own orgasm and gasped in pleasure as his own release flooded out of his body and into that of Adam. Cum seeped out of the edges of the demon’s entrance and as Thanos pulled his softening cock free it began to spill out of Adam’s opening like cream from a overfilled pastry.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Goddess

Adam woke up first. He was wrapped up in both the featherbed and Thanos’s body. They’d barely managed to crawl into bed after last nights activities. Pressed between the fluffy featherbed and the priest’s bare chest Adam found himself in the precarious position of possibly suffocating to death from Thanos’s perky pecs. He did it best to wiggle out of the covers without waking the man. It didn’t work as he felt himself dragged back under the covers by a large, firm hand. It would be another hour before they got out of bed.   
Adam hadn’t thought it would be possible for his ass to be this sore after two rounds with a priest who had no prior experience with sex. He winced with every step he took (and he took as few as possible) before ultimately decided that he was just going to sit down, carefully, and in the least awkward position that his posterior would allow for. Thanos was out dealing with church related things. He threw himself lazily down into a chair with as many pillows as he could cram under his ass to ease the soreness. He might’ve been able to handle last nights soreness today but their morning fling had added a new layer of fresh pain on top of it. He looked over to the cabinet they’d fucked on last night. It was gone from its stop, removed by Thanos most likely, the wood was ruined by a combination of cum and the large claw marks Adam had dug into it. Thanos had made a remark about them last night though he had been too out of it to remember it. Thanos now had very similar claw marks in his back from this morning. 

Thanos stood still in his church, it felt different now. Somewhat stuffy, like the windows needed to be opened to air the place out. His back hurt, he rubbed his shoulder to ease the pain. Thanks to the time Adam spent not speaking to him he’d finally gotten all the burn marks out of the floor and most of them off the wall. No one had noticed thankfully so he hadn’t needed to try and think of an explanation as to why there had been burn marks. He sighed and went back to sweeping then floor. There was a knock at that door. He stopped and placed the broom to the side. He went to the front door and opened it enough to see. There was a woman at the door in a tattered, red cloak.   
“Can I help you, child?” He asked. She said nothing but simply shoved past him and into the church.  
“Um, pardon me?” Thanos said softly as he moved out of the way. He watched her walk in, something was off.  
“Finally a church.” She said throwing back her hood. He balked, she looked just like Adam, her hair was longer. And god help him she had a halo. She was an angel.  
“You’re the other one.” He said, incredulous.  
“If your talking about that horrid lust demon and his prideful other personality I can assure you that I am not his. I was locked away inside that sinful creature by others of his kind.” She began untying the cloak as she spoke, it dropped and Thanos got a full view of her wings and armor. A sword was strapped to her side the red cross in her clothes off set well to the pure white of the robes. Her nails were well groomed, long and curved.   
“You really are an angel.” He breathed.  
“I am more than that, I am a protector of virtues and defender of those who follow my Lord, God. I am also a destroyer of the sinful and wicked.” She turned on her heel to face Thanos her wings puffed out and a hand on her sword. He put his hands up warning her off. She calmed quickly.  
“I’ve come to remove and destroy the demons that have held me prisoner.” She said smoothly and strolled over to Thanos.  
“Take me to them.” She ordered, he backed away for her. Something was wrong here, very wrong. He needed to hold her off long enough to try and warn Adam.   
“Perhaps I could show you around the church first, after all what’s the rush? You’ve just got here, why not relax?” He said soothingly and moved towards her. She took her hand off her sword hilt and watched him with her eyes.   
“I suppose more time in the house of our Lord wouldn’t be so bad. I need all the grace I can before I go to dispose of those retched creatures.” She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head to regain the fluff. She seemed to have the same ego as the Magus. Worse even. As he showed her around the church he checked the floor behind them. They were the worst burns in the wood he’d seen so far, Magus had left marks, Adam barely left smudges. She left full out scorched wood. She wasn’t an angel, but she seemed to think she was, she was a demon. And a bad one. They stopped at the end of the tour at the alter.  
“Would you like a moment to pray? Perhaps take sacrament?” Thanos offered.   
“Of course, the blessings of our Lord are always welcome.” She said, he went to go bless a wafer. She knelt down to pray, as she did he raced for the back foot and waved at the Rectory. He got Adam’s attention through the window and the demon opened the door.   
“She’s here!” He whisper shouted at the demon. Adam knew immediately what he seems to mean and slammed the door shut. He then opened the side window and rolled out. The whole thing was quite over dramatic. Thanos made his way back to the angel-demon with the wafer. She stood waiting for him.   
“Done telling Adam to run?” She asked, he froze, how did she know?  
“I know all of your sins, Thanos. It’s what I do. I find the sinful and I purify them for our Lord.” She drew her sword. Thanks stepped back not that it would do much good if she attacked.   
“Our Lord has very specific qualities he looks for in a person if they want to enter heaven, they must fit all of those qualities. And if they don’t,” she leveled her sword at him, “I shall ensure that you are pure for the kingdom of heaven.” She swung her sword at him, he raised his arms to try to protect himself. The sword didn’t land. He looked up from behind his arms. Adam has a firm grip of the blade, blood began to trickle down his arm.   
“Goddess.” He greeted.  
“Warlock.” She shot back and drew back her sword, Adam released his grip.   
“Do you came.” He said, they two began to circle each other. It was like they’d done this dance before. Adam looked far less confident than Goddess who stood tall and proud. Adam was standing between Goddess and himself, Thanos realized, Adam wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for him. Goddess lifted her sword and Adam got ready for the strike. Thanos shot forward and without thinking: picked Adam up with one hand, shoved Goddess back with the other, and ran for the door. Goddess shouted her indignant behind them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Escape

Thanos didn’t stop running until they were well away from the village. He also hadn’t put Adam down yet, the demon didn’t seem to mind. He kept glancing over his shoulder to see if they were being followed by Goddess.  
“She’s following us,” Adam said softly, Thanos turned to stare back where they’d come from. Adam reaches a hand to Thanos’s cheek and caressed it to get his attention.  
“She’s not here yet. Although it doesn’t matter, she can feel me.”  
“How?”   
“It’s complicated.” Adam started.  
“Then try to explain.” Thanos snapped putting Adam down, if he didn’t want to cooperate he didn’t get carried. Adam pouted when his feet touched the ground, he sighed.  
“She’s what I used to be, sort of.”  
“Sort of?”   
“I told you it was complicated.” Adam chuckled beginning to walk. “All demons used to be angels. As an angel, I was placed in the form of a woman. When I fell the remains of my grace and purity separated itself from the demon I became and in the process, it became corrupted and it’s purity tainted itself with its own need to stay holy. That became the Goddess.”  
“And Magus?”  
”Magus is everything I could be if I simply served myself and took all that I wanted.” Adam said. ”He's not really a problem to me unless he decides to be. And even then it's easy to get rid of him.” Thanos nodded, so they were parts of Adam?   
”Is that also part of how they were released during the exorcism?” He asked, Adam nodded.  
”Like I've said before; me and exorcisms don't mix very well.” He crossed his arms. Thanks decided to pick in back up, bridal style.  
”Where are we heading?” He asked.   
”There's an old monastery a few miles up the road, Magus is there he can help. He'll try to be a pain about it though.” Adam said wrapping his arms around Thanos’s neck and using his newfound reach to begin a show and steady assault on the Priest's neck and ear with kisses, nips, and whispering about all the fun things he wanted to do the Thanos and have Thanos do to him.   
It took then a while to get to the monastery. It looked in better condition than Thanos had expected, there was a light on inside one of the windows. Thanos set Adam down and the demon walked up the large stone doors and pushed them open.   
”You sure it's alright to simply do inside?” He asked.  
”Of course.” Adam said and walked in. The room was packed with people, all of them bowing and groveling to Magus. The pride demon looked over at them and glowered. He raised a hand the the group of worshippers parted like the Red Sea and he walked down to them.   
“Do you really think I’m going to help you with the Goddess after I’ve just rejoined my congregation?” He snarled.   
“I expect you to help, because she’s following me. Which means she’ll find you. And if you want to keep your congregation safe then you’ll have to help stop her.” Adam said Magus growled and his tail lashed in annoyance.  
“Fine.” He said. “Any clue as to where the soul gem is?” Adam stopped then.   
“What’s the soul gem?” Thanos asked.  
“It’s what stopped me from becoming Magus.” Adam said softly, looking back to the priest.   
“It gave him back his soul,” Magus glowered, “and locked away Goddess and I.” He turned and walked back towards his alter.   
“I used to be him. Both of them really, the soul gem gave me back what I lost.” Adam said.  
“So we need to find it.” Thanos said crossing his arms.  
“Not the way you’re thinking of,” the demon turned to fully look at Thanos, “I need to find it myself, that takes time alone to meditate.” He explained. Thanos nodded his understanding.  
“Let’s find you a quiet place to start.” He said beginning shove through the crowd. He pushed through a door in the back which lead to a short hallway, Thanos picked the first door he saw, it was a bedroom, this would do. He locked the door behind them and sat down on the bed as Adam took a seat on the floor.   
“Any clue how long it’ll take?” Thanos asked.   
“Anywhere from an hour to a few weeks.” Adam said. “The soul gem does what it wants.” With that he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Thanos could only hope that this soul gem answered quickly.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Lemons Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took forever to write, I’m sorry 😐. But after this we can get to the rest of it, maybe, if I can convince myself

Adam opened his eyes to a dark room, he’d finally gotten the soul gems attention and it was on the way. He needed to celebrate. He turned his gaze to the bed and saw Thanos nearly asleep. The demon grinned wickedly, he knew a perfect way to wake up his napping priest. He scooted forward on the floor until he was right up against the larger man’s legs and reached his hands carefully to the folds of his robes, it didn’t take him long to undo the necessary buttons to reach his target. His cock was limp, but not for long. With delicate grace Adam trailed his nails down the whole length of the large, purple member and felt it twitch to life under his touch. Thanks muttered something half asleep but didn’t stir. Adam smiled again and continued his work, stroking the cock to life until it stood fully erect in the moonlight coming in the window. He took a moment to enjoy the view before getting to the next part, it would be difficult to take but he might be able to manage it. He leaned up and placed both his hands on either of Thanos’s thighs his head at the perfect height for what he needed to do. He dropped his head down and placed a soft kiss on the firm head of the cock. He stuck out his tongue and ran it down the shaft then back up to the top. Thanos wiggled slightly under Adam’s hands.  
“Good boy.” Adam praises the sleeping man. Thanos eyes fluttered slightly, weather from the pleasure for the praise Adam didn’t know of really care. The demon dropped his head back down and opened his mouth taking the cock in as much as he could. Anything left out would be administered by his hands. 

Thanos dreamed about being an intergalactic tyrant destroying worlds and then going to bed and fucking Adam within in inch of his life, that was until he woke up to find the demon had been feeding the dream. His mouth was hot and warm and wet. The suction made from his sucking was wonderful to feel and the noises were erotic to hear. Thanos propped himself up on en elbow he reached his other hand to Adam’s head and pulled the hair out of the demon’s face. Adam looked up at him and winked, Thanos nearly came them from the look alone. Adam removed his mouth from Thanos’s cock with a loud POP sound.

“Enjoying the show?” He asked, Thanos grinned wryly.  
“Don’t stop on my account.”  
“It’s time for act two.” Adam mused and climbed onto the bed. “I’ll need some help from the audience though, care to assist me?”  
“Audience participation? I suppose I could lend a hand.” Thanos moved in to kiss the demon but Adam pushed his back with a hand to the chest. He then used his other hand to carefully spread the priests legs apart and gently ticking his inner thighs. Thanos snorted softly in laughter as Adam gave him a wry smile and a quick wink.  
“I promise to be very gentle with you.” The demon vowed. He snapped his fingers and the bottle of oil appeared in his hands. He pouted some out onto his cock and slicked his hand quickly over the shaft to spread the oil. He used whatever was on his fingers to carefully press into Thanos, the larger man wouldn’t need much stretching but it was always good to be prepared. Thanos let out a soft, low moan and lifted his hips a bit allowing Adam better access. He pulled out and the larger man growled his displeasure at the sudden lack of sensation.  
“Calm yourself, my darling,” Adam purred, leaning down to place soft kisses across Thanos’s chest and down his stomach, “soon you’ll know nothing but bliss.” He did some quick adjustments to his position and hooked one of Thanos’s legs over his shoulder for better leverage. With a soft breath and a steadying hand on the priest’s hip he thrust his engorged cock into the larger man’s depths. Thanos let out a sharp gasp of pleasure and arched his back. Adam chuckled and without giving the man time to adjust too much he pulled his cock out and then plunged right back in, his free hand wandering go to grasp Thanos’s freely bobbing member and stroking it in opposing rhythm to his thrusts. The man under his seemed to vibrate in bliss and let out soft moans or gasps as each thrust dipped deeper into his body until it stroked up against the most sensitive part of his body. He grabbed hold of the headboard with his hand and very nearly crushed it. Adam dropped his head back down to Thanos’s chest and peppered it lavishly with kisses, gently nipping at his hardened nipples, the demon’s tail spent its time ticking the leg that was hooked over Adam’s shoulder. Adam picked up his pace as both men sped faster towards climax and bit down onto Thanos’s shoulder as he came inside the larger man. Thanos splattered them both with his cum as he went over the edge, the headboard splintered in his hand. The demon pulled himself out of the other man and collapsed onto his chest panting softly.  
“Marvelous.” He laughed in a daze. They stayed like that for a long time before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Gems and Gauntlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it’s been forever, I’m sorry. I had this half-written and then just dropped the whole thing on its head to bigger off and do other things. Like an asshole. But it’s here now and it’s almost over.

There was a banging on the door. Thanos practically rolled out of bed and cracked the door open. It was Magus. And judging by his frantic knocking and his worried expression it was bad.  
“She’s here.” Magus said before Thanos could ask, although he’d guessed.   
“I’ll get Adam.” The priest closed the door and went back over to the bed. He pulled back the covers slightly. The demon was sleeping peacefully with his hands curled up near his face.   
“Adam, you have to get up there’s a situation.” Thanos have him a quick and soft shake. The demon’s eyes fluttered open and looked slowly over to him. A wry smile crossed his face and he unfolded his hands, cupped carefully in his palms was a round orange gem that seemed to have a faint glow to it.  
“I’ll meet you out there. I have some catching up to do.” He said, sitting up slowly. Thanos gave him a quick kiss and left. He rushed to the front room where all of Magus’s followers were gathered, huddled together in fear. Magus was looking out a window.  
“What’s she doing?” Thanos asked coming up.  
“She’s standing there, waiting for us to answer the door for her. She’s so damn theatrical.” He grumbled. Thanos peaked over Magus and sure enough there was the Goddess standing there sword impaled in the ground in front of her, and her head vent in prayer to a god who would no longer listen to her.   
“How many times has this happened?” He asked, Magus glances at the priest.  
“A few times before. It’s not every time she decides to kill everyone, just the really special occasions.” Magus turned to Thanos.  
“Adam has the soul gem?”   
“Yes.”  
“Good, as soon as he gets out here we can get started. But first you need something better than those.” He said gazing hard at Thanos’s priestly robes.  
“What is wrong with my robes?” He said defensively.  
“They’re dirty, you’ve fucked in them, and also they aren’t going to last when out between a sword. Which you will be facing since Adam is going to be dealing with the soul gem and I and going to be busy trying to grab Goddess on my way back into your little boyfriend’s subconscious.” Magus grabbed his by the wrist and started dragging the priest back where he’d come from. They passed by the room Adam was still in. Magus opened a door and shoved Thanos in.   
“Find something, chainmail, armor, something!” Magus shouted and slammed the door. The room was filled with clothes, of all different kinds. Thanos picked through and pulled out a few articles of clothing he thought looked like they would fit. He mulled over Magus’ words and decided he probably wasn’t going to be allowed out of this room without armor. He found a few pieces he liked: greaves, a breastplate/placket set, a fauld, and a single gauntlet. The pieces were all mismatched and ranged from steel to tarnished silver to gold for the gauntlet. He put them all on and carefully left the room. It wasn’t a lot of covering but it might be enough. Adam was standing in the main room waiting for him, Thanos notes the different clothes the demon wore, a red silk shirt and tight, black pants. There was gold embroidered into the hems of the shirt that perfectly matched his complexion, and his hands had black wrist warmers. It took him a moment to realize the orange glow coming from his forehead, the gem was imbedded there; it seemed to fit, as if it was always supposed to be there.   
“You look like a mercenary.” The beautiful demon mused looking Thanos up and down like he would devour him then and there. Thanos gave a wry smile.  
“Let’s see if I can hold up like one.” He mused.   
“Let’s do this.” Adam said and opened the front door.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeyyy, the last chapter. It was fun to write I’ll admit but it’s kinda bittersweet to be over.

Goddess stood from her prayers as the door opened. Adam was first out followed by Thanos with Magus simply staying in the doorway. Thanos stood to Adam’s left as the demon glared down his dark, angelic half. Thanos could see it down, the bloodstains of her robes and hands, the soft marks on her face and arms that nearly matched her skin, marks like stripes. Stripes of a traitor, so that’s what kind of demon she was, the lowest level a demon of treachery.   
“Come to finally purify yourself?” Goddess asked freeing her sword from the earth.  
“Not particularly.” Adam said.   
“If it was t for you two and your vile filth muffling my connection with the Lord God I would be back by his most holy side once again!” She yelled lifting her sword to the ready.   
“That’s what you think, traitor.” Magus taunted. Thanos lifted his gauntlet’d hand preparing to try and grab for the sword should she attempt to use it.   
“I shall give you one last chance to accept penitence for your sins.” Goddess announced.  
“I said no thanks.” Adam snapped. Goddess roared in rage and launched herself forward, moving incredibly fast. She was upon them in seconds, Adam sidestepped out of her way and Thanos made a grab for the sword. Adam was speaking softly as the gem in his head began to glow. Thanos gripped the sword as hard as he could until he felt it biting through the gauntlet. Goddess wrenched at the sword as hard as she could to free it from the priest’s grip, seeing that it would be impossible to do so she released the sword and instead attacked Thanos with she blood dyed nails. He brought up his free hand to defend himself from her attack and gained several bloody claw marks along the length of his forearm.   
“You will bow before my grace!” She shrieked. She was finally showing her true colors. She was struck in the side by a whip that sent her flying. Goddess turned back growling to face Magus, the whip in his hand was covered in dozens of tiny needle points.   
“Temper, temper my dear, wouldn’t want you to lose your head.” Magus scolded her.  
“Oh there will be lost heads, but not mine.” She said seeming to calm down, right before rushing Adam.   
“NO!” Thanos shouted and swung her sword at her without thinking. Red blood flooded across the side of her robes. The sword was embedded into her shoulder under her right wing. She had lost use of her arm thanks to the blow, Thanos grabbed quickly and scooped her up pinning her wings and only usable arm to her. Goddess kicked and screamed for all she was worth.   
“DONT YOU DARE! DONT YOU DARE!”   
“Adam do it!” Thanos shouted over the din. Adam walked towards them and placed a hand onto the closest, least dangerous part of Goddess he could reach. In a flash of light she was gone, the soul gem took on a deep red hue for a moment before change of back to orange. Adam looked over to Magus, and reached out a hand. Magus steppes of the stairs of the church and carefully touched the tips of Adam’s fingers.  
“Until next time, Warlock.” He winked as the light flashed again.  
“Warlock?” Thanos asked looking down at the demon.  
“Inside joke.” Was his only answer.   
“I’m pretty sure I’m not a priest anymore.” Thanos said. Adam laughed and leaned into his arms. Thanos barely had time to react and only just managed to grab him. 

Two weeks later~~  
Adam strolled back into Mephisto’s throne room Thanos at his side. Adam had a grip on Goddess’ sword and threw it and full force into the thrones’ back right near Mephesto’s head. The king of hell nearly fell from his chair in fright.  
“I’m back.” Adam said. “And I brought my boyfriend.”   
“And you felt the need to announce this with a sword at my face because?”   
“I’m retiring.”  
“I’m sorry what?”  
“I’m retiring.” Adam said again. “Oh and as reward for my last mission I want you to turn Thanos into one of us.” Thanos nodded.  
“That was my idea.” The ex-priest said. Mephesto stared at them both in shock for a moment, he looked at if the gears of his mind had just broken apart.  
“Very well then.” He said and snapped his fingers. Thanos’s body morphed then his feet became cloven hooves and spikes ripped out of his shoulders and back in clusters, a tail unfurled itself with a three clawed pincer. His eyes turned black, and a set of horns like a crown sprouted. Adam marveled at him, a wrath demon, so that was Thanos’s secret sin.


End file.
